Valentine's Day Crush
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: George has had a crush on Luna Lovegood since the beginning of the year, though nobody knows about it. He finally meets her for the first time, though their encounter isn't smooth at all. This is written for some challenges in HPFC. Oneshot. AU because it's George/Luna.


**A/N: I had this story written last week before Valentine's Day, but I wasn't able to publish it because of stuff that went on. I hope you guys don't mind the delay. This has 1024 words. George and Luna is becoming one of my favorite pairs. They are always together in my Fremione stories, so I thought I'd finally write something for them. I will have another George/Luna oneshot out soon. Oh, and this will be a oneshot. This is written for the As Strong As We're United III competition, the Ultimate Shipping Extravaganza Challenge, and a few other challenges. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

George Weasley was shuffling his way through the snow on the way to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. Fred had a date with Hermione, and Lee was off with Angelina, so he was taking the trip by himself. He had been entranced by the snow and didn't realize someone was in front of him until he collided into them.

He glanced up when he realized he had bumped into a girl, and he reached forward to catch her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," George said, as he placed his arm around the girl to stop her from falling. The girl smiled up at him, and he realized with a start that it was Luna Lovegood.

Luna was the girl he had been crushing on all year. "So you like snowmen… I like snow!" George blurted out, waving his hand at the snowman she was working on. He closed his eyes and mentally shook his head at himself. _Smooth, George_, he scolded himself. This was the first time he was talking to her, and he sounded like an idiot.

Luna gave him a curious look, but she smiled as she worked on gathering some more snow. "Yes. I do like snowmen. I like snow angels too. You can help me build one since you like snow too," she answered kindly.

George blinked at her in surprise. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he had been expecting from her, but it definitely wasn't an this. "Ok," he answered quietly, suddenly feeling shy. He started gathering some snow and they started putting together the snowman.

"I'm George," George said finally after they got the three parts of the body together.

Luna glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. "I knew who you are," she answered in that sweet, kind voice of hers. She held out her hand. "But I suppose we haven't officially met. I'm Luna Lovegood."

George looked down at her hand and hesitated before he shook it. "I know…it's nice to meet you," he said slowly. Their eyes met, and a smile grew on his face.

She broke their eye contact first and started placing stones on the snowman and he gathered sticks for the arms. The face was finally finished, and she reached into her coat and pulled out a necklace made out of butterbeer caps.

"Cool necklace," George said, pointing at it.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him as if she was trying to figure him out. She must've decided that he meant it though, because she smiled. "Thanks… daddy and I used to make these together when I was little. I've been making them by myself since I started school though."

George nodded as he pulled out a hat from his coat pocket. "He must miss you when you're away," he commented quietly. He knew that Luna's mother passed away when she was nine, and that she was an only child.

"Yes. But he stays busy with the Quibbler, and he travels around the world to find creatures." George hid a smile because he knew what sort of creatures her father liked.

"I'm sure he enjoys it," he answered honestly. They stepped back to admire their snowman for a moment.

Luna finally reached for his hand and motioned for him to follow her. "Let's make a snow angel now," she said enthusiastically.

George chuckled softly when she got on the ground and joined her. They moved their arms and legs up and down a couple of times and laid there in silence, watching the snow around them.

"Where's Fred at? Aren't you two normally attached at the hip?" Luna asked suddenly.

George chuckled as he propped himself on his elbow and looked over at her. "He's… busy," he said. He couldn't admit that Fred was on a date with Hermione because Fred would kill him. He didn't know Luna well enough to trust her with secrets, though she didn't seem like the type to gossip.

"He had a date, didn't he?" Luna asked knowingly.

George raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. He was about to ask her how she knew that, but she started speaking again.

"It's Valentine's Day," she reminded him politely.

"Oh, right…" he nodded. "I can't tell you who he's with. So don't tell anybody," he said quickly.

"I won't," Luna promised.

"How come you didn't go to Hogsmeade?" George asked her curiously.

Luna shrugged. "I wanted to play in the snow. I love snow. I always have since I was a child. I used to think that the snow was made for me when I was a little girl," she said, as she moved her arms and legs up and down again.

"Good choice," George answered, grinning at her.

"Did you stay behind because you wanted to play in the snow too? You said you liked snow," Luna asked quietly.

George's stomach flipped and he nervously ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't admit that he had a crush on her, and that he had wanted to spend time with her. So he gave her a crooked smile before responding. "Yeah. I wanted to play in the snow too."

George saw that students were starting to return to the castle, so he stood up. He held a hand out to pull Luna up, and they started walking back toward the castle. "I should meet Fred now," he said reluctantly.

Luna looked disappointed, though she met his eyes and smiled. "Ok. Thanks for spending the afternoon with me."

George could feel his face growing warm when she stepped forward. "You're welcome," he muttered quietly. He wished he could come up with something better today.

Luna leaned toward him and placed a kiss on his cheek. George glanced at her in surprise, especially when he felt a spark from it. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said quietly, grinning mischievously at him before walking away.

George stood there with his hands in her pockets as she walked away. "Happy Valentine's Day," he answered finally when she was inside the castle. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He was in trouble now.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review.**


End file.
